


Their Child

by JotunPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Animagus, F/M, Love, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Remus Lives, Sirius Lives, Teens, The Wesley Clan, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you let a werewolf and an ex-convict raise a child? I dont know so you'll have to read and find out. Be warned there will be some language and sexual humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My story my words I don't care who died when. All I own is the story line and what happens to them here. Other then that it's JKR'S. No I'm not spelling wrong It's toddler talk.  
> I know the difference be Orion and Orian. Orian was meant to be used as a feminine spelling of the original. With that in mind have it.
> 
> I combed through this before posting it. For whatever small jmistakes you do find please do not make a big deal about them unless you want to be the beta.

Remus Lupin was a known werewolf to few. Sirius Black escaped convict, godfather, animagus, and marauder. Harry Potter the boy-who-lived now known as the boy-who-killed-Voldemort. The war was over and the three could be happy again. Harry getting his wish of having a family again. His godfather had fallen into the veil and was now back alive and well. (Well maybe a little skinnier.) Now that the man was back everything was in place.

Now that everything was in place and now the couple could try for what they had been working on before Sirius went to Azkaban. Having a family together. True they had Harry and were happy, but Harry was nearly grown now. The two wanted a child of their own. More so the satisfaction of little feet and raising the child. Something they hadn't gotten to do with Harry.

Remus being a werewolf meant that he couldn't carry the child himself so it was up to Sirius. But after twelve years in Azkaban, and six months behind the veil it left the man very thin. Not sickly but it did make you want to force feed the man. Which Harry and Remus tried to do, seemed that their hard work would go in vain. Sirius had done to much damage to himself in those years, between the mourning and the stress and the trip behind the viel the pregnacy would either kill him or the child or both.

**

Mean while head master Albus Dumbledore was seeking a home for an abandoned, abused child. She was only five and was hated for what she had become as if it were her doing. Who could take care of the child and give her the proper upbringing she would need. One filled with love and understanding. Her parents left her in a basement. She was under fed and had small for her age. She hadn't had much human contact. She cried and tried to run away from her rescuers so much that a sleeping charm was needed. Now the child was fast asleep on the couch in Dumbledore's office. The rescue of the child had been brought about by one of the students who lived down the road from the family. She'd been very troubled about the sounds she heard during the full moon and told the headmaster himself.

"What do you intend to do Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. The man in question looked at the child and knew just who to take her to.

Remus and Sirius had been in the kitchen when they heard someone enter by floo in the living room. They both went in to see their old headmaster standing there. "Professor Dumbledore to what do we own the visit?" Sirius asked. 

"I have something to ask of you two." The older man looked upon the two. "Yes what is it?" Remus settled his amber eyes upon the man. 

"I understand that you've been trying to start a family. But so far have been unsuccessful in doing so. I have a child who is in need of a family." The old wizard explained.

"Wouldn't it be better if you left the child with someone else. Remus being a werewolf the ministry wouldn't approve of it." Sirius stated.

"That's just it the child is a werewolf and needs someone to take care of her. She has been a werewolf to my knowledge for the last year. Her family put her in the basement like an animal. She's only five and hasn't had human contact since she was bitten. She has no clue why this happened to her. She's scared and frightened of people. I think that if she is placed with you two she may still be able to find happiness." Dumbledore finished. "I'll leave you two to think this over." He turned to leave. The two looked at each other. The look couple's share when they have been together for a long time.

"We'll do it."

"Good. But I must warn you the state she is in may shock you." The three stepped into the fireplace. A moment later they were in the old head master's office. The girl was no longer on the couch but in the corner cowering from Minerva McGonagall. "Remus and Sirius. These are whom you intend to leave her with. With Sirius around she'll start yet another generation of pranksters!" She wouldn't get on Remus because well he would be the only brain worth caring for the girl. 

"That's just why I choose them. Remus will be the parent of the two and take care of her, while Sirius brings her out of her shell." The man explained. McGonagall thought it over. He had a great point. After what had happened the two could set her life straight.

Remus looked at the girl who had pulled herself into a tight ball. She was wearing a long shirt far to big that was covered in holes and dirt; her hair was brown, tangled and dirty. "Hello Pup." She peeked at the two from under her messy locks. She lifted her head further to inspect the two men before her. Both tall and thin one with dark hair the other a sandy blonde with bright eyes. "Won't you say something for me. You won't get in any trouble." Remus coaxed the girl.

He couldn't be mean; he looks too nice to be mean, thought the child. 

She uncurled herself and moved forward. The two marauders got down to her eye level. All looking each other in the eye waiting for something. Dumbledore wasn't kidding at the state she was in. She was cute Sirius could see no reason why someone would mistreat the child werewolf or not. She had scars of her own. Her arms and legs were littered with them. "Do you have a name Pup?" Sirius asked. 

"You can tell him. Don't be shy, we won't hurt you." Remus reassured her. "My 'ame is Tain." She said in a low voice. "Her name is Kain." McGonagall said.

"She's behind on her speech a little not having human contact for the last year." the professor informed them. 

"Would you like a piece of chocolate?" Remus took out a piece and held it out to the girl. To all those who know him Remus never went anywhere without chocolate, in his case chocolate solved everything. (Chocolate addict) (Chocolate Eaters Anonymous) when she didn't take it he broke off a piece and ate it to show her it was safe. She took the other half.

Sirius went to pick her up and set her on his knee. Kain didn't cry or scream to get away. For the first time in a long time she felt warmth. She buried her face into Sirius Chest. A heartbeat that with each beat it seemed to renew the warmth. She felt safe and began to fall asleep in his lap. "I believe she likes the two of you." the head master said. He had watched from the other side of the room. 

"When can we take her with us." Sirius adjusted Kain in his arms. 

"Now if you want. Madam Pomfrey has already checked her over. She says she just needs to be taken care like a child a child should be taken care of."

"We'll do just that." Remus smiled at Sirius and the two looked at the sleeping child. They left their former teacher's office to return home.

The child was still fast asleep. Harry who had only been home for about ten minutes had been looking for the two men. "Where have-" Remus put a finger to his lips to silence the boy. Harry then saw the child his god farther held wrapped in a blanket.

"I'll put her to bed in the spare room and then we'll explain." Sirius told him godson. Harry nodded. Sirius returned a few minutes later. "Alright Prongslet you know we've been trying for a child. And well we've gotten no results so far. But the reason we weren't here was because Dumbledore came to us." Sirius explained.

"She's a werewolf Harry and her name is Kain. She's been mistreated and abused. Dumbledore feels that with me being a werewolf I could help her. And that Sirius will help bring her out of her shell. She's shy but willing to give people a chance." Remus told the boy.

"So She's part of the family now?" Harry asked. "Not just yet. We still have to wait for the papers to go thought. Hopefully they do and we won't have trouble."

A family. Harry was now an older brother. The older brother to a five-year-old werewolf. Wait werewolf! 

"She's a werewolf?" Harry asked. 

"That's the reason she's here. I question Dumbledore sometimes but then again he seems to know what he's doing in the end. Come on it's late. Time for bed we have long day ahead." Remus told them as he pulled Sirius to stand. 

"I hope this works out." They were lying in bed. 

"It will. Go to sleep." he wrapped an arm around his lover before closing his eyes. The child in the other his last thoughts.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Kain was warm. It was the cold cellar she had been kept in. This was soft all around and warm. She still had the slight taste of chocolate on her tongue. She remembered a tall man with white hair and a long white beard to match. Then the two men. One with storm gray eyes and dark hair the other amber eyed man with blonde hair who gave her chocolate. Kain wiggled around trying to get free of the blankets.

The room was huge like the other two rooms of the house. The four-poster bed she sat upon was queen size. Far to big for her but having brought her there on short notice they had no where else to put her. This place wasn't familiar, neither the old man nor the woman were there.

She climbed down from the bed and tip toed her way to the door. She didn't hear anyone. Opening the door she stuck her head out no one was in the hallway Kain ventured further. A door was cracked open across the hall. Kain toed her way across and nudged the door open to stick her head in. There sleeping in the bed were both the amber eyed and gray eyed man fast asleep. The room was huge like her's the bed faced the door.

Kain ventured in a little further and stepped on a creaky board looking up in horror she saw the gray eyes open and fall on her. Kain run back to her room and dove under the bed. Back in the other room Sirius shook Remus awake. "Wake up we forgot about Kain." Sirius fell out of the bed his feet tangled in sheets. Remus shot up in bed and threw the covers off. Sirius stood and they went out the door.

Opening the door to the room they stepped in. From under the bed Kain could see their bare feet. Sirius dropped to his stomach and saw her under the bed. "Come on from under there pup." 

Kain shook her head "Oou mad." She sneezed.

"No pup I'm not mad please come from under there." he coaxed. Remus walked to the other side of the bed where her feet stuck out from under the bed. Remus grabbed them a slid her out. He set her on the bed. "I sowwy, I sowwy." She said tears already running down her face.

"It's okay we're not mad."

Someone's stomach growled. The two werewolves looked at the animagus. "It 'ime to eat?" Kain looked at them. "Yup."

"I'll get Harry you get her washed up. We'll meet you down stairs in the kitchen." Sirius went out the door. Remus carried the new pup to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus had Kain's face nice and clean and her teeth brushed as well as his. "Wha' I tall you?" She asked. Her amber eyes starring at him, they were so cute. 

"You can call me Remus or Moony which you think sounds better." He picked her up from the bathroom counter. 

"Wemus." Kain tried saying his name. She was behind on her speech it should be much clearer then that. But then again she hadn't had human contact and was locked away from the world for the past year.

They walked into the kitchen Harry had his head on the table looking sleepy. He sat up when Remus walked in. His eyes settled on the child in his arms. Kain hid her face in the crook of Remus' neck. "Hi Kain. My name is Harry."

"No need to be shy Pup. He won't hurt you We promise." Sirius took the child and set her on the counter. She looked and Harry who smiled and waved at her. She did a small wave back. She looked back up at Sirius. "Do oou 'ave a ame?" She asked.

"You can call me Sirius or Padfoot." he explained. He then tickled the pup. Kain squealed with laughter. "There's the smile I was looking for. Now how bout some breakfast. Hungry?" she nodded. While Remus and Sirius set to finishing breakfast Kain sat in a chair next to Harry. "Wha' are oou talled again?" She asked looking the boy in the eye. "Harry."

"'Arry." Kain smiled. She had nothing to fear of these people. The blond hadn't yelled at her or kicked her, but instead gave her chocolate. The gray-eyed man had held her and smiled at her made her feel warm and safe.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

After some informing that her food would not be taken away from her. Kain ate slower, she had only been wolfing down his meal like a starving dog. (Pun intended) they had to find clothes for the youngest werewolf to wear. The night before she had been wiped down and one of Harry's shirts had been witched to fit her.

"Maybe we shouldn't take her out just yet. You and Harry go to Diagon Alley and I'll stay with the pup. Not to mention I still have to explain to her being a werewolf. I'm not sure if she really knows. All she may know is that she's done something and her family hated her." Remus watched his lover.

The werewolf had a very good point. "Alright you talk to the Pup. Harry and I shall be back." The two disappeared with a pop. 

"Kain? Cub where are you?" Remus went up stairs to find the small child sitting on the floor of her bedroom looking at a mirror. She looked at herself as if she were an old woman who had realized she had aged and time had gotten away from her.

"You okay?" Remus ventured further into the room. 

"How tum my mummy and daddy don' want me an' more?" she looked at him. "Well you know how every once in a while you feel really tired and your in a lot of pain?" He asked. "Yeah."

"Well Your a werewolf. On the full moon you turn into a wolf and run around in the woods." He explained. "Do you remember being bitten or having what seemed like a bad dream before you went to the cellar?" Kain nodded.

"It was a party. Me an my cousins were catchig' Fireflies ow back. Da 'oods were dark so we sway at da egde. Den der was squweaming an' a vewry big doggie bite me." She told him. "I wemember my mummy cwing and my daddy yelling. But tat alls I wemember."

"Well pup the doggie that bit you wasn't a dog. It was a werewolf and when he bit you it turned you into one. Your parents put you in the cellar because they didn't know what else to do. When the full moon is out you don't have a human mind. You know the way you think now?" Kain nodded. "Well during the full moon you won't think like that. But there's a potion that helps. I take it every full moon. It helps with the pain too."

"Your a werewolf like me?" Remus smiled down at her and nodded. "Can I stay wif oou? I no wanna go back to da cellar. I wanna stay wif oou big werewolf." Kain climbed into his lap. "I'm big werewolf huh? Well did you know that Padfoot and Harry can turn into dogs and no you don't have to go anywhere your going to stay right here with us." Kain hugged Remus around his neck.

"Remus we're back." Sirius sing-songed. "Come on pup let's go see what Padfoot and Harry got for you."

A week later Kain had adjusted well into the house. She spoke but not much, her personality was starting to peek through thanks to the always goofy and child like Sirius. Kain was incredibly sweet and loved handing out kisses to her guardians. She played with Harry too. The two didn't know how to understand each other. Harry would read to her and play with her but they were still understanding each other. Like when you bring a new baby home from the hospital the older sibling is thinking 'do I like you or are we going fight?'

Kain loved books, every night Remus and Sirius read to her till she fell asleep. Her least favorite colors were yellow and pink. Her favorite meal was steak. But that was it. Kain was in the living room with a few of her toys to play with while Remus and Sirius had been in the kitchen cooking food for the party Molly Weasley was throwing.

Everyone knew about the girl but no one had met her, so now it would be perfect for the others to welcome in the new family member. (Odd family but a good one) When Remus or Sirius took her to Diagon Alley she would hold tightly to them and hide behind them. They hadn't heard the potions professor Severus Snape pop in. He looked down at the child who looked up into cold dark eyes. "What are you looking at?" Kain's eyes started to water. She had meet Snape at the school once and she was terrified of the man still. She got up and ran crying into the kitchen calling for her Moony (Remus) or and she called him Moo-y.

Snape and was greeted with a glare from a very pissed off Sirius. "What did you do to my pup?" after the war had ended and Sirius came back they were sat down by a very scary Molly and told to make nice, least they wanted to be hexed my the mother of seven. So the two now can act civel and hold small conversation. But every now and again the two managed to piss each other off. Remus and Snape after the war had made settled things and he now made the wolfsbane.

"You said you wanted to see me. What do you want?" he asked. Since the war Snape didn't seem so server. He could talk to the werewolf now without problem. Although he was providing Remus with his wolfsbane, which was why the man was here today.

"Take Kain." Remus handed the child to Sirius. In the other room the two talked. "Is it safe to give a child wolfsbane?"

"Why would you need to do that?" Snape looked at the blond. 

"The child is a werewolf. The full moon is in two weeks. She's been a werewolf about a year now. I need to know if it's safe for her." Remus explained his problem. It was a problem. If Kain couldn't take wolfsbane she would have to be locked in the cellar which neither Sirius nor Remus wanted to put her through again. 

"It is safe for all werewolves. But the amount given has to change too much for a child and there will be a problem. She shall only need be given one forth of what you drink yourself. Should anything go wrong contact me straight away." Snape told him.

"Thank you for coming. Will we being seeing you at the Weasley's tomorrow night?" Remus asked. 

"No." Snape vanished. Back in the kitchen Sirius had the little wolf standing on a stool mixing cake batter. 

"She'll be a baker for sure." Sirius laughed. Snape had been forgotten. 

"What makes you think she'll be a baker?" Remus asked his lover. 

"Well a werewolf can't do much in the wizarding world unless she finds something to do in the muggle realm." Sirius answered.

"She'll do great in whatever she chooses to do."

"Do oou 'ean me Moo-y?" Kain looked up. 

"Yes we're talking about you and your not going to stop us. So deal with it." Sirius said. Kain flicked flour on his nose; She could get sassy when it was needed. Sirius then threw some on Kain's head. "Ou not pose to drow it at me Pa-foo." She giggled.

"Whom do I throw it at then?" Kain and Sirius looked at Remus. "Oh no you don't." Remus shook his head. Sirius threw a hand full of flour at the marauder. The war was on. The three threw flour back and forth till there was nothing left. There in the kicthen you would find two laughing grown men and a giggling little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Kain was nervous about meeting the others. She hadn't wanted to go but she didn't trust anyone so she couldn't be left with anyone. Harry, Sirius and Remus were expected at the Wesley's. Harry had come early to help Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decorate. Sirius adjusted Kain to one arm and knocked on the door. The door was answered by none other then Molly Wesley herself. Now a pleasantly plump woman with red hair. Something all the Wesley's processed Even Rather Molly's husband.

"Remus! Sirius! So good to see you again. And this must be the new addition." She said pulling away from hugging Remus. "Hello." Kain buried her face deeper into Sirius' chest.

"Come on now say hello to your aunt Molly." The two men coaxed. Kain turned her head and waved, in return molly gave her a smile. 

"Aunt Molly is a very a very good friend of ours." Sirius told the pup taking off her coat. Kain was busy looking at Molly's flaming Hair. 

"Oou head on fiwe." She said. This made the three adults laugh. 

"No dear my head isn't on fire it's just that color. Want to feel? Go on it's not hot." Molly offered a think lock of her hair to the child to touch.

"It pwetty." Molly chuckled. 

"Your just darling. So thin though. Don't you feed her?" She looked at the werewolf and dog. 

"Oh never mind you two are just as skinny." molly sent them off to the other room with the others. Already there were Fred and George the twins, Bill, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Dumbledore, Arthur, Minerva McGonagall, Ginny, Harry, Percy and now Remus Kain and Sirius.

"Oou the cat lady." Kain said looking at Minerva McGonagall, for getting about her shyness for the moment. When she saw everyone was watching her she went back to hiding behind Remus' legs. "That's not nice to say pup." Remus scolded. 

"It's quiet alright Remus she had seen me transform. And she had no other name to call me." the woman said.

She noted how the child looked healthier, her hair combed, color in her cheeks wearing decent clothing and talking rather then screaming and snarling at people. "Hello Kain, my name is Minerva." Kain waved quickly. There were so many people in the room. She knew Moony and Padfoot wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Harry walked over and swung her into his arms. 

"No, no Down. Down 'Arry." She looked tearful. Harry set her down on her feet. "Hey it's alright." Remus picked her up and held her. It seemed best if she stayed in the kicthen helping Molly and come out on her own.

Ginny and Hermione had been in and out of the kitchen helping finish. Kain had spoken with the two redheaded woman. They each found her rather sweet and good enough to eat. The table was set and everything was ready. Kain sat between Molly and Harry. Dinner went by without a lot of food throwing from the twins just a few peas. Dinner was filled with much conversation laughing. Confessing to a few things by the former Hogwarts stupid young and old.

As the night wore on Kain had said hi to everyone and talked to a few people. Fred, Bill, Charlie, and George had just left. Remus had on his coat and was on his way to get Kain who had fallen asleep some time ago from Ginny's room. When he picked her up she stirred just a bit then got settled on his shoulder. Down stairs Sirius was talking to molly. "Stop by anytime your always welcome. Should you ever need a babysitter you can always reach me by floo or owl." She said. 

"Thank you molly. Take care now." he hugged her. Remus, Harry, Sirius and Kain left.

Since the dinner Kain had come out of her shell more it had been a bit forced. She didn't want to be afraid of people anymore. She and Harry were getting along better. They played in the yard for hours. Harry was just as protective of her as Remus and Sirius had been. Kain had gotten used to a few members of the large family. Molly, Ron, Hermione, and the twins. She still wasn't a fan if Snape but she loved McGonagall.

The full moon was in two days and Kain could feel it. The day before the full moon she didn't want to get out of bed or play. If at most she just wanted someone to read with her and cuddle her while she slept. The day of the full moon she could be found sleeping on the bed next to Remus. Five hours before moonrise Sirius had gotten the potion ready for his werewolves. They were fast asleep still; he couldn't help but smile to see them relaxed. It was rather cute.

"Remus love it's time to get up. Wake up Moony." The werewolf ignored him. Sirius then got an idea. There were times when they were in school that Remus would read most of the night and they would have to wake him. Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders and lifted him up into a sitting position. 

"WAKE UP!" he shook him violently.

"Alright. Padfoot your just as bad now as you were then." Remus groaned. 

"Get down stairs and drink your potion. Your cup has more in it." Padfoot reminded him. "Pup time to wake up. Come on there's something I need you to drink." Sirius woke the child. Kain rubbed sleep from her eyes and looked at the empty space that had be occupied by Moony. 

"He went down stairs. Come on up we go."

Kain and Remus sat looking at the potion. Remus had always hated it Kain had never tried it before. "It wook nasty. 'nd it smell funny tos." Kain frowned. 

"How about this pup if I drink it you drink it too." Kain's frown deepened and she whined. 

"None of that come on. Cheers." Remus downed his in a few swallows. Kain did the same. But the look on her face was priceless. 

"It's not that bad." Padfoot told her. Kain begged to differ she made a face that looked like a dog drinking water. 

"Come on Pup. Your getting a warm bath." Remus said picking her up.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Harry, Remus, Sirius and Kain sat outside waiting for the moon which would be in a few minutes. The full moon started to come up Remus hunched over while Kain had tried to seek shelter in Harry's arms. It hurt but not like when she was is the cellar. She had closed her eyes against the pain. A nose nudged her and a tongue licked her cheek. Remus was a large dark gray colored wolf. He was twice the size of Padfoot who was chasing Harry around in a mock game of tag.

This was all new to the little pup. Being outside and free to run around. She stood on her paws. She was bigger then the average puppy being a werewolf. She didn't know what to do with herself chase after Padfoot and Harry or chase her tail. Moony nudged her to walk forward she walked over to the wrestling pair of dogs. She couldn't contain herself anymore she started running breathing in the air and freedom.

As they walked thought the woods Kain was kept between Moony and Padfoot. The pack ran and played in a clearing till four am. They went back to the house. Kain reluctant to do so having enjoyed the full moon this time. Harry and Sirius turned back, With Sirius carrying Kain and Remus bring up the rear. They went into the living room where Harry started the fire and got a few blankets and pillows. After the two werewolves turned back into humans they were dressed in sleep wear and fell asleep curled up happily.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kain woke from the full moon she couldn't have been happier. In pain from the transformation but happy none-the-less. She had woken up in a tangle of bodies that belonged to Sirius, Harry, and Remus. A real pack of wolves they had been. Sirius was the first to wake up and when he did he put Kain into a warm bath to relive the pain. When Remus asked her what she remembered she told him everything. From the smell to the feel. It had been a very good night for her.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The ministry had strict rules against werewolves adopting. Even more so that the werewolf was the partner of an ex-convict. The family had been enjoying there day Sirius and Remus had been sitting on the couch cuddled together Harry was in the armchair reading and Kain was on the floor playing with her toys. An owl tapped at the window Sirius knew it was an owl from the ministry. The bird had tapped impatiently at the glass.

The minute the letter was taken the bird flew away. "Well love what does it say." Sirius asked. "They want us to come to the ministry tomorrow. The department of child welfare." Remus said. "That can't be good." Harry said getting a sickening feeling in his stomach. "What the bloody hell do they want?" Sirius said. Had the paper work caught up and they now saw the signatures. One Sirius Orion Black, ex-convict and godfather to the boy-who-lived to boy-who-killed-Voldemort. They only looked at Remus because he was a lycanthrope.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The next morning the four were just on time and now waiting. "Kain whatever happens we want you to know we love very much." Remus held the girl. The family had gotten together so used to each other it was hard to imagine life without the other. Remus had Sirius back and didn't plan on losing him till they were old, gray, and senile. The unconventional family entered the room.

They started on Sirius history over the past few years. Then moved to Remus about how a werewolf could not take care of a child. How they came to have the child in their home was a different story. Remus was a registered werewolf but Kain had not been. When she was bitten it had not been a bleeding gory mess. Bleeding yes but it didn't require St. Mungo's. Having been locked away she was forgotten about. "We will take the child-"

Kain clutched to Remus "NO." He held her tears prickling his eyes. "You can't do that. She'll never adjust you can't take her." Harry said. "She will go to another family one that can help her." one of the men said. One of them took Kain from Remus and he couldn't fight back. Kain's cries and screams that she didn't want to go. She was gone from the room Sirius and Harry were trying to restrain Remus who was crying for them to give the child back.

"If you can somehow prove that you can provide the child with a better home and life then she will be given back to you. till then." They left. Remus was in tears and crying into Sirius shoulder.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

When they returned home Sirius urged a tried looking tear streaked face Remus to go lie down. The wolf in Remus was howling at the lose of it's pup. Moony had become extremely attached to her. She was also a werewolf, which made it an even stronger connection. Moony had a little one to protect and would do that. She had brought more color into his life. He still loved Sirius and Harry but Kain was a child one who had been thrown a hard path and was just finding her way.

Remus had laid down under the cover curled into a tight ball in the center of the bed. Far away Kain was still crying. curled away in the corner calling out for Moony, Harry and Padfoot. She withdrew into herself again when they tried to get her to eat she refused to. She pulled away if they tried to pick her up. Thinking Kain needed some time to get used to her new surroundings they showed her to her room where she proceeded to burrow into the covers and fall asleep.

It had been a week Remus hadn't left the bed, hadn't eaten and hadn't spoken. Sirius had tried to coax the already thin man to eat. most of the time Remus would just sleep in his grief. If anyone came looking for the couple you could be sure to find them in the bedroom. Sirius as Padfoot cuddled to his lover.

Kain was doing just as bad. She refused to be touched or held. She wouldn't eat and if she could help it wouldn't move. She sleeps in a pile of covers looking for warmth but didn't find it. It wasn't healthy for the already thin child.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

Arthur Weasley had worked for the ministry for years. The ministry's department of magical child welfare dealt with all cases when it came to children. And the fact that they would take a child from it's parents before making sure the child had been safe. He had found out from Harry who had come to the Weasley's to see Ron, on the verge of tears himself. She hadn't been their's by blood but she loved them never the less. taking a child from something they know could have a negative effect even more so on werewolf children. In Kain's case she could be back in her shell. She may not be talking or eating.

IT could be dangerous. Arthur went to the Lupin-Black home. Sirius who had always been thin looked thinner now, sadder, and his eyes didn't have the same twinkle to them it was duller and he looked tired. "Arthur it's good to see you. would you like some tea?" Sirius asked. "Yes please. How is Remus doing?" the redhead sat down. "Not well. He refuses to eat, refuses to get out of bed, he won't talk to me. He sleeps most of the day but it's a restless one. Moony wants his pup back. Remus wants Kain to come back." Sirius set the cup in front of the man.

"The bond is that strong?" the man asked. Sirius nodded. The minute Remus/Moony had set eyes on the pup he had gotten attached to her and knew that he would do anything to take care of her. "You know Remus has a soft heart. And that girl had wiggled her way in just like I had. It's what kept us together while I was away."

"Well it depends on how Kain is doing. If Remus is taking it this bad Kain can't be taking it well either. They'll have to give her back to you or they'd be putting her life in danger." Arthur informed him. "Show them that you can take care of the child and that Moony is not a cold hearted beast they think he is."

"Thank you Arthur." Sirius hugged the man.

"Bring her home?"

"I'll try."

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

a week and a half had gone by. Kain had gone to three families looking to adopted a girl. The same thing every time. They would show her room and she would climb in the bed and refuse to leave. To eat, or talk. The last family told the ministry as did the other two. An owl would have to be sent out.

/Dear Mr. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,

The child will not thrive in a new home. She has been placed in three and with all three there has been the same complaint. She will not eat, talk, or move. She will be placed in your care till tomorrow. But only till the full moon we will evaluate you and your partner as a family. We will stop by to check in on her to see how she is fairing. At times we may even wish to speak with her. After we evaluate you we will make our final decision.

signed by,

Kelly Winters.

Department of Magical Child Welfare/

Sirius reread the letter. "Harry." Sirius ran into the living room looking for Harry but Harry came in from the back yard. "Read that." He trusts the paper into his godson's face. Harry's eyes lit up. They ran into the bedroom to where Remus had been sleeping. "Remus we're getting her back. Our pup is coming home." they showed him the letter. Remus sat up in bed inside Moony was jumping for joy.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio stood before the same people. "You do understand what will happen if you're not deemed fit to raise her?" one asked. "Are you sure this doesn't have something to do with the fact we're gay, cause I'm getting that feeling." Sirius had muttered.

"Don't you see she needs a werewolf to help her. Remus was doing just that and she was just fine and happy." Harry said. Remus had been quiet. 

"As we said before we will check in. And on the night of the full moon we shall send a caseworker to see how that is handled. Understood?:"

"Understood." each man said. The door opened and in it stood a woman with Kain standing next to her holding her hand. Remus, and Sirius stood. Kain let go of the woman and ran into the out stretched arms of Remus and Sirius. 

"Moo-y! Pa-foo!" The wolves inside the two howled joyously. She kissed and hugged them tightly as of they would disappear again. Harry stood and She hugged him too. The little pack was together again.

"I hungwy." She said. This made them laugh. When they got home Remus and Kain ran for the kitchen for something to eat. the two wanted steak but they hadn't eaten in over a week eating that much would hurt. So they ate soup instead. as the day wore on she relaxed. 

"Arry I missed ou." She said hugging the boy. Harry scooped her up and hugged her. "I missed you too." When it came time for bed. They merely wanted to stay together that night. 

"We can't all fit in the bed." Remus said.

"Wiving woom." Kain said.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said. They ran about the house grabbing all the pillows and blankets. setting up in the living room. Mugs of hot chocolate and cookies and a book. It was rather thick. it was a children's story that Kain had picked out. The story was about a dragon, Remus read and after a while the others began to fall asleep. The only two up now were Remus and Kain and the book nearly finished.

"Come on let's sleep." Remus began to close the book. 

"Can we pwease finish the wast two pages?" Kain looked at Remus with her large eyes. It would be a shame to get this far and only have two pages left. 

"Alright." He read the last two pages, closing the book he and Kain lay down. 

"Moo-y will I have to weave again?" She asked. "I don't know. We'll see, but for now I'm just happy to have you back. I don't want you to think about it okay. Go to sleep." Remus kissed her forehead.

A week after having Kain back they went to visit the Weasley's. At the sight of her aunt Molly Kain ran to hug the woman without hesitation. there weren't as many people as there had been the last time she was there. Just Arthur, the twins, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They had a light lunch and then the boys went to play Quidditch. Kain watched the game. "Moo-y can I wearn to play?" She asked. 

"I would prefer if you waited till your got to school to learn but I guess Padfoot and Harry could teach you. But not till your older. Eight years at the least." he said.

"Otay." She smiled.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The full moon was going to be tomorrow. The little family had forgotten about the caseworker coming to watch them on the full moon till that morning when they heard Kain let out a sharp pained cry. When Sirius went into the room to check on her. She had a small trail of blood dripping down her chin. "What happened?"

"I bite my tongue." She said. He noticed her eyes had changed color.

"Moony get in here." Remus came in a minute later looking tired a bed rangled. Harry was behind him unable to ignore what was going on any more.

"What?" His eyes rested on Kain. her eyes had gone from amber to brown and her canines had started in. The same thing happened to Remus when he was young and all thought out school. This would be a problem if and when she went to Hogwarts.

"Harry what time is it?" Remus asked.

"Four hours till the moon comes up." he said. 

"Alright they'll be here an hour before go get the wolfsbane." Remus instructed him. Harry went off. 

"Come on pup time for your bath." hopefully the night would go well.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The caseworker came half an hour early so she could speck with Kain. the two sat in the kicthen with a plate of cookies milk for Kain and water for the caseworker. She's just so cute, thought the woman. 

"So Kain how does it feel to be back?" She asked. The woman's name was Coreen. 

"I'm happy. I didn't wike da utter paces." Kain said. Coreen smiled. "What was it like before you came here the first time? You know after you turned into a werewolf."

"Bad. Dey make me sweep in da cellar. I was awone 'nd it was cold. But heres is diffwent." Kain said drinking more of her milk. 

"How different?" Coreen was writing what Kain said down. The child was obviously happy here, so why would they take her away from it? 

"We play awot. Moo-y weads to me. Arry plays games with me. Pa-foo wet me help cook. But only da mixing." Kain smiled.

"Excuse me but it's time we got outside." Harry came in picking Kain up. Remus and Padfoot behind him. 

"Can we play tag wike wast tine?" Sirius looked to Remus and the two nodded. Kain giggled. 

"She's happy here. I have a question thought." Remus had gone outside. 

"Shot." 

"Who is Pa-foo and which one is Moo-y?" The question made Sirius laugh. "I'm Padfoot. Remus is Moony."

Outside there was a yip and a bark. They had turned without him Sirius smiled. "If you'll excuse us." he went to the door and turned into Padfoot running after a little pup who Coreen guessed was Kain. They left the back yard and walked into the woods Coreen was guided by Harry. She could see in the patches of moonlight that Kain was kept between Moony and Padfoot. They stopped in a clearing.

Harry ran up behind Sirius and jumped on his dogfather deeming him it. Moony and Kain ran to the far side. Padfoot still managed to catch the child. Moony didn't let Kain out of his sight. Kain ran over to Coreen with a stick in her month. Coreen smiled and threw it. Making Kain happy. It wouldn't be long now before the sun came up. Padfoot had been teaching her to catch mice. Kain was now tired and yawning. Moony carried her back by the scruff of her neck her tail and legs tucked in.

Sirius and Harry turned back and began setting up the living room like they had the last time. The two turned back the minute the sun rose. Remus put on pajama bottoms and fell right to sleep while Kain who had been sleep had to let Sirius dress her.

Coreen had a good report. After what she had seen there was no reason Kain be placed anywhere else. Once she had gone Sirius laid down content and happy. His whole pack together. His godson, husband and adopted daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after the full moon the adoption papers were finalized and Kain was now their's. When Sirius read this he picked up the child and danced her around the room till they were both dizzy. Remus and Harry jumped for joy themselves. Harry hugged and kissed what was now official baby sister.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

THREE MONTHS LATER

May 13th. It was a special day for a very good reason. Today was Kain's sixth birthday. She didn't know it but they were having a party for her at the house. Inviting Kain's only friend a little girl named Heather. She was a muggle girl and for the passed two months the girls had been friends they kept magic and Kain's condition a secret. It still was, other then the girl it was the extended family of the child. Kain spoke more and wasn't as shy as before. You could understand her better as her English started to catch up with a child of her own age.

"Birthday breakfast what would you like." Remus asked. 

"Mmm chocolate pancakes." Kain giggled. 

"Oh bloody hell another chocolate addicted werewolf." Sirius complained. 

"But you love us all the same." Remus laughed. 

"Who said I loved you? I don't remember saying so." 

"Then you can make your own bloody pancakes and while your at it you can sleep on the couch tonight." Remus smirked. Sirius face fell. 

"Sorry I didn't mean it I swear. I love you both very much. Please don't make me sleep on the couch." Sirius hugged and kissed Remus. Kain waited in the hallway not wanting to watch the two make kissy face.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The birthday had gone well and Kain had enjoyed herself. The day had ended in a very good way. Harry's birthday was next in July. After that there was yet another speed bump. School. Remus had caught her up with what she had missed not going to kindergarten. But now she didn't want to leave. Remus was a teacher at another school and taught 2sd grade. Before leaving the house She was reminded that she couldn't speak of magic. Both Sirius and Remus were a bit sad but knew that she had to go. "I'll pick you outside okay. Be good." Remus said. 

"You'll see it'll be just fine. Now have a good day." the teacher a rather young woman came into the hallway and took Kain into the classroom.

"Think she'll be okay?" Sirius asked. This question shocked Remus. When they had been at Hogwarts Sirius was laid back. But now he was worried about her more then ever.   
]  
"She'll be fine." Remus reassured him.

That afternoon all their worry had been replaced. Kain had enjoyed her first day and couldn't wait to go back. They wouldn't have to worry about Kain too much. Not till she went to Hogwarts. For now just be happy that everything was all right and well.


	7. Chapter 7

FIVE YEARS LATER

Kain was now 11 years old and getting ready to go to Hogwarts. The day before she Remus and Sirius had been out at Diagon Alley buying her school supplies. With the money she had been given for her birthday from Harry she got herself a beautiful moon faced owl and named her Stella. Which meant 'Star'.

The morning of the day she was due to leave came. "Alright here's your ticket don't lose it. Send us an owl in a few days. Remember on the full moon Poppy will show you out and you will bring you back in. Remember keep your eyes down during the day and don't talk to much or someone might see your teeth. Snape will give you your potion since you won't be here with us." Remus rambled.

"Your job to pull pranks on the god awful Slytherin. Don't let them bully you. Watch your temper during the week of the moon, don't let anyone get under your skin." Sirius told her.

"Okay. Love you guys. I'll write soon and see you at Christmas holidays. Bye." She got on the train. 

Kain found an empty carriage and sat down in it. As the train started to move she opened the window and spotted them waving good-bye. 

"Be good." Remus shouted. 

"Give them hell." Sirius said.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The train ride had been very quiet cause she spent it alone. Already changed in to her school robes she continued to read her book which by the time the ride was over she'd be finished with it. The minute she finished the train stopped. Harry told her that when she got off to find Hagrid and stay with him till the got to Hogwarts. Harry had taken Kain to meet the man many times. She knew him well.

"First years follow me." Hagrid called. She ran right to him and hugged him. She hadn't seen him all summer.

It was tradition that first years go across the lake. She been inside Hogwarts since she was five and Dumbledore had brought her there. Hagrid showed them in and then they were passed off to Professor McGonagall. Minerva had told her that when she was in school it was Professor but when it should only be the two of them she was aloud to call her Aunt Minnie.

When they entered the Great Hall Kain saw Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape, and Poppy as well as a few other teachers whom she didn't know. McGonagall began calling names. Each table cheering as they got someone new. "Kain Lupin-Black."

Kain sat down and felt the hat on her head.

/Oh another werewolf. You're the second I've ever placed. Don't worry I won't rat you out. You could do great things. Much suffering in the past. You wouldn't do well in Slytherins. Ravenclaw could work for you. Or maybe. I know where you belong GRYFFINDOR!/

She was a Gryffindor. She went to her seat smiling. This was beginning to look up. When the feast started she asked but one question when did Quidditch start? After the feast they were shown the way to their towers. When she got to her room there were two other first years in it. One more bed still needed to be filled. Five minutes later another girl came in. Other first years were placed into the room. The other names of the girls were Jenna Thomas, Alanna Inkwell, and Dawn Mortimer. They said hi and gave names but that was it. Tomorrow classes would start and Harry had slipped her The Marauders map so she wouldn't be late to Snape's class since it was her first.

She soon went to sleep and was woken up by Jenna had woken them up. They got up and dressed and went down to breakfast. When breakfast was over she left the Great Hall she saw her the dorm mates going in the other direction. She knew they had Snape's class.

"Hey wait Professor Snape's class is this way." She told them. 

"Come on." They made it to Snape's class on time. Taking there seats Snape walked in and started. They were sharing the class with Slytherin.

~*~  
Dear Moony, Padfoot and Harry,

First off hi. I miss you all very much. I'M A GRYFFINDOR! I'm enjoying school. Everything is great but those bloody Slytherins think they're so much better. It's only been a week and I want to beat them up. But I'll restrain myself as promised. But I'm not going to guarantee during the week of the full moon. I'm looking forward to Quidditch tryouts don't care what I get I just wanna play. Aunt Minnie says 'Hi' as does Poppy. I have friends. Three, they're my dorm mates. Their names are Jenna, Alanna, and Dawn. I haven't told them my secret. But the sorting hate said I was the second werewolf he had placed. Moony. I'll write again soon.

Love,

Kain.  
~*~

Sirius read the letter aloud to Remus and Harry. The little wolf was doing just fine. Slytherins would never change.

~.o0o~o0o~o0o.~

The week of the full moon was here and it had put Kain into a very foul mood. She did little talking and when the wolf in her wanted to lash out at the Slytherin boys for making fun of her she had punched a wall. She was seen straight off to Poppy Pomphrey to be taken care of. She was a time bomb waiting to go off. It would only be a matter of time before she lost her temper and hand nothing to punch but one of them.

The day of the full moon Her eyes had changed color and her teeth had grown a bit. Kain Didn't talk much to her friend or answer questions in class she let her hair fall in her face. After her last class she told her friends she wasn't feeling well. She hadn't wanted to lie to them. But she had too. Poppy had her wolfsbane waiting for her. Poppy showed her the way out and waited for her transformation.

"I'll come get you at dawn wait here for me." Poppy said. Kain nodded. Poppy took her Robes and went back in. Kain ran off for the woods. It wasn't the same without Harry, Padfoot and Moony. The night had gone by very slowly. She came back with a great deal of cuts thought the Whopping Willow had not been nice.

Poppy tsked as she treated them. She stayed with Poppy the rest of the day and went back to class the next. When her friends asked how she was feeling she said she was feeling much better.


	8. Chapter 8

Kain spent her next three moons with Poppy. The moon had come just before they were dude home for the holidays. Most of the school had gone they boarded the train. The four friends in the same car laughing a giggling. When they got off the train Kain saw Remus, Harry and Sirius right away. After much hugging Kain turned to find her friends standing but a few feet away. 

"Guys this is Alanna, Dawn and Jenna. Guys this is Moony, Padfoot and Prongslet." there was hand shaking and hellos.

When her friends had asked her about parents she said she was adopted and that she knew nothing about her birth parents. Her friends didn't care that her parents were gay. She did keep having Harry as an older brother a secret at his request.

When they got back home the tree had already been set up and decorated. 

"So what shall we do first bake the Christmas cookies or play in the snow?" Padfoot asked. 

"Pick something he's been dying to have you back in the house since we sent you off." Moony said. "

"We can bake tonight and go have fun in the snow tomorrow." she said. 

"Okay. We're having steak for dinner." Remus said. 

"Yes!" Kain cheered.

The next day Padfoot came running into the room to wake her up to go run about in the snow. He turned into Padfoot and ran out the door then ran back in and turned to Sirius. 

"It's colder then hell." He chattered. He warmed up then put on the proper layers of clothing and boots. Harry was a sitting duck helping Sirius build a snowman. IT hit him in the back of the head. Sirius started laughing till one hit him in the face. 

"Oh that's it pup." He threw one back but it landed on her back. Harry threw one at the back of Sirius head.

"Hey your suppose to hit her not me. Who's side are you on?" He asked. 

"All's fair in a snowball fight and I'm on my own side." Harry threw another this one hitting Remus in the chest. 

"Oh you shouldn't have done that Harry." Sirius moved away from Harry. 

"Wait why?" Remus hexed some snowballs and they were all sent at Harry who was only able to dodge three of the eight hexed.

An hour later the Snowball fight turn war was over with Remus the winner. Everyone was cold with chattering teeth. Hot chocolate and cookies fixed it. Christmas passed pleasantly with everyone happy, giggling warm for the most part. They had dinner at the Weasley's thanks to a very persistent Molly who loved having a full house. Kain was shown to the train once again saying good bye and saying hello as she meet up with her friends who were just as excited to be headed back till the Easter holidays that was.

The year ended without a fight with the infernal Slytherin. The only real disappointment was that she didn't make the Quidditch team. She would try again next year. Summer would be fun now that she had friends to explore with. They had been making plans to stay at whoever's flat or summer cottage.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls did a rotation during the month of July. One week spent at someone's home. Kain left for two days out of the stay at Alanna's home for the full moon, which she claimed, was family business. During August they stayed with family sending letters about their vacations. Kain was able to bring her own broom this time but Sirius thought it be better if she waited till she knew if she would make the team. She had made the broom herself; it was wickedly fast like an any bought one.

The second month into school she had made it. She was part of the team and the first game was in a week. A Friday. Kain sent Stella with a letter for her broom.

/Dear Padfoot, moony and Harry,

I'm on the Quidditch team and can't wait for the first game. It's going to be so much fun. We play Slytherin first. We'll see how the game goes. I'm the only girl on the team. I haven't the slightest clue why it's not that bad from what I saw last year. Don't know but I'll find out soon enough.

Love

Kain/

She was a beater and a darn good one. Their first game was against Slytherin. She was the only girl on the team but that didn't mater she was treated as an equal. The game wore on for hour's good thing they had started early. The points were 310 to 250 with Gryffindor at 250.

The only way they should win was if their seeker caught the snitch. Kain knocked the blunder to a Slytherin who barely managed to duck in time. Paul the Gryffindor seeker and Redic Funke, Slytherin seeker were neck and neck on the chase. Slytherin scored another ten points. The two beaters knocked to bludgers into the other teams players. Dirty Slytherins knocked it to the Seekers. Following John Latimer they chased it down knocking it away.

The Slytherin beater knocked Kain into a tower causing her to fall from her broom. If only he knew it was harder to kill a werewolf or hurt for that matter. She was Back on her broom just in time to see the other go down. 

"That's it." If they were going to play dirty she would play dirty back.

In the stands you could find Dawn, Alanna, and Jenna cheering her on. 

"Give them what for Kain." Alanna shouted. 

"Don't let those filthy snakes win." She chased another Slytherin away. It appeared Paul was close to having the snitch. 

"Paul Danson has caught the snitch Gryffindor wins!"

You could see the every house cheer except Slytherin. The days following the game the boy who had knocked me from my broom had teamed up with the other two boys who from Kain's first year hated her. They couldn't stand Kain just because they felt they could get away with it. But they couldn't put a damper on Kain's good mood as long as she had her friends with her.

/Dear Harry, Moony and Padfoot,

My first game and we won. Slytherin is nothing but a bunch of sore losers. They keep making fun of the small group of us. I haven't lost my temper but I don't know how long I can hold it. I still have anger at the one boy from last year. Now I have two enemies, which is nowhere near fair. Oh well I'll try harder not to beat them up.

Love,

Kain/


End file.
